This invention relates to enclosures for shelving, and more particularly to an enclosed shelving which finds use as a security unit such as a security cart and the like.
It is frequently desirable to provide partial or full enclosures to shelving. Such enclosures are useful in avoiding articles or items from falling off the shelves and breaking or becoming lost or misplaced. A most beneficial type of enclosure, that is often utilized for shelving, is the open wire construction type. This type of enclosure protects valuable articles or items from falling off, and, at the same time, keeps the entire content of the shelving visible at all times, and therefore makes it easy to check inventory.
Some enclosed shelving include only enclosures of the side and rear portions of the shelving. These enclosures, while providing protection to the items on the shelves, also provides convenient access to the items. Other types of enclosures include doors, and if the doors can be securely locked, the enclosed shelving provides a secure unit. These types of enclosures can be utilized as a security unit, or, where the shelving is on wheels, it can be used as a security cart. In some instances, the enclosed shelving will be placed on casters, mounted on a dolly, or left as a stationary unit.
Many prior art enclosures for shelving were difficult to ship in a knock down state so as to permit assembly by the user. In some cases, the shelving was formed in large sections which covered the entire rear or front of the shelves, and therefore made shipping and storage very bulky. In other cases, in order to provide the necessary security, unique top and bottom portions were provided for the shelving to interface with the panels. The need for tops and bottoms added additional weight and cost to the enclosures. In yet other types of prior art enclosed shelving, the enclosures were such that they could not be easily installed onto standard types of shelving. As a result, these enclosures only fit onto specially constructed shelving and were again very costly to use. In some situations, the prior art enclosures prevented the possibility of adjusting the shelving.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an enclosure for standard type shelving which can be shipped in a knocked down condition, and assembled by the customer with the enclosure providing easy assembly. At the same time, the enclosure should be such that when complete, it should be secure, and if used as a security unit, it should avoid the possibility of access to the shelving being enclosed.